The invention is broadly concerned with portable computers of the type commonly referred to as laptop computers wherein the keyboard is selectively closed by an upwardly pivoting cover, the inner face of which comprises the screen or monitor. The cover, when closed, provides a slim profile with all of the operating components fully protected within the attache-type structure.
Such computers, because of their intended use away from an office environment, for example, in airplanes, trains, cars, buses, hotels, worksites, and the like, are, under such circumstances, usually run by battery powerpacks which, as a matter of convenience, are normally multiple interchangeable packs.
However, one particular difficulty noted with regard to such computers is the lack of an appropriate light source. This can be a particular hardship in such locations wherein auxiliary lamps or the like are not normally available.
Laptop computer manufacturers have conventionally made no provision for incorporating a light source in that the laptop computers virtually need all of the power available for operating the computer itself as well as the energy draining laptop viewing screen.